


Trust my pain

by ReadInTheNight



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“HE IS NOT MY FATHER!”<br/>“And am I not your mother?.”<br/>“You’re not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust my pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot about Loki's feels.  
> I'm not really used to write in English so I'm sorry if there are some faults.

“Why are you here? To mock with me? I wasn’t one of those fools who tried to escape.”

“We didn’t come here to mock with you. We came here to tell you about your mother”

“What’s with my mother?”

“She got…eh…wounded by one of those people.”

“WHAT happened!?”

“We are here to bring you to your mother, she’s in her room at this moment.”

The guards took some handcuffs and cuffed him. In silence they went to Frigga’s room.  When Loki saw his mother lying on her bed he felt some pain in his hearth. At the same moment he taught about those hard words he told her.

_“HE IS NOT MY FATHER!”_

_“And am I not your mother?”_

_“You’re not.”_

Why did he say such a thing? A tear rolled over his face when he looked at the pale woman in the bed. Eyes and mouth closed, no blush on her face and her hair spread on the bed. But the worst were the tubes, there were tubes everywhere, in her arms, nose, her throat, just everywhere. A guard came to him and told him that the wound made by this monster was fatal and that she had short to live.

“HEAL HER YOU FOOL!” Loki couldn’t think of anything, she had to heal she couldn’t die before he could say sorry.

“Easy my brother, it is not the guards fault. The doctors have tried everything, but the wound is too deep.” His brother came in the room and looked at him with a sad face. Loki got angrier “It’s your fault, you should have saved her, you should have been there for her. But you weren’t, you were too busy saving your girlfriend. If you hadn’t brought her here none of this would have happened.” Now Thor got angry too “This is not Jane’s fault, we could not have known any off this. We do not even know how he got past the guards.”

_“You might would have to take the stairs to the left.”_

No, Loki didn’t want to think about this. He didn’t want to think that maybe it was all his fault, that maybe, because of his actions, his mother died. He wanted do destroy something. His father walked in, no not his father, the Allfather. He whispered something against the guards and walked to Frigga’s bed. The guards came to Loki and brought him back to his cell.

Once the guards had locked him up and had left him his rage came out. It started with just throwing but after a time he began to destroy everything he touched. The table, the bed even the books his mother had brought him. Nothing was save for his rage. He couldn’t think, he didn’t know what he was doing, his body was acting on its own. His feet were bleeding, his hair was a mess, his cloths….his cloths didn’t even look like cloths anymore. He yelled and yelled but it felt like there was no sound coming out of is throat.

Then the worst happened, a guard came and told him the one thing he didn’t want to hear. She died. She died because of him. Because of his stupid action. He just wanted to bring some trouble to Thor. And because of that his mother died. She had died because he longed for the throne, a throne he could never have. Now he had lost the only person that he still loved, the one person that understood him.

He asked the guard if he could go and watch his mother when they would send her to her last travel, but he couldn’t. He was a prisoner now, not a prince anymore. He lost every privilege he once had.

The only thing he could do was think about her. Thinking about how all the people would gather and look at her for the last time, and he couldn’t be there. He was locked up in a cell, a cell he couldn’t escape, even if he tried, he didn’t want to.

After some time it started. First it was just one, then two, tree. The tears started to follow each other faster and faster and Loki started to cry. It felt like he was a little kid again.

_“Snif, snif”_

_“Loki, why those tears? Why are you so said?” His mother kneeled next to him and hugged him._

_“Thor beat me again in a sword fight. And everybody was laughing at me, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg even Sif. I’m useless, I can’t do anything right. I will never be as great as Thor.”_

_“But you don’t need to be as great as Thor. Be as great as yourself, that’s more than enough. I don’t think that you are useless. You are my precious little Loki.” His mother’s words helped him a little._

_“Even if you say so, I’ll never be a good warrior. I’ll never win in a fight. I’m just too weak.” Loki’s tears came again and he couldn’t stop them._

_“I have an idea, I’ll learn you my magic. What do you think off that? Would that make you happier?”_

_“Magic? Your magic? Do you want me to learn your magic?” A little smile appeared on his face._

_His mother saw it and smiled to “Then let’s start the learning”_

Like that day, Loki’s tears couldn’t stop the only difference was that his mother wasn’t there anymore to make him smile again. He felt pathetic. He, Loki the one who was burdened with glorious purpose, was crying. Crying over the loss of his mother. But he couldn’t stop. It felt like his heart was pulled out and stabbed with a dagger.

Finally, after a long time, which felt like weeks, his tears stopped. He felt really miserable and his rage had only grown while he had cried. But he could control it now. The only thing he wanted to do now was to kill the person who took him mother away from him. He wanted to kill.

In the distance he could hear feet coming closer. He could recognize these feet out of a hundred. Sitting against the wall he put up a hologram. He didn’t want the owner of those feet see him like this. He was just in time before the owner of the feet stopped before his cell and said.

“Thor. After all these time and now you come to visit me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did feel free to comment and maybe leave some kudos?


End file.
